


lollipop luxury

by tallpoppysyndrome



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallpoppysyndrome/pseuds/tallpoppysyndrome
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 15





	lollipop luxury

奢华的套房内，黑暗中，床上两个人影纠缠难分。  
大明星写歌之余的休闲活动进行中。  
金发碧眼的白人男子狠狠压着他两只手腕，每一下都艹到最深处，小金发年轻气盛，跟打桩机一样频率极快，毫不含糊，比亚洲人更长更粗的性器，给了大明星极致的感官愉悦，他被顶到失声，随即仰起线条优美的脖颈，深吸一口气，一些细碎的呻吟从喉咙里溢出来，脖子上的血管都因为这激烈的性事显出它具象化的形状，昭示着此刻他有多爽。  
突然床头的手机铃声响起，他伸出一只手想去够手机，结果因为一个顶弄反而把手机推到了地毯上。  
"I need to pick up the phone call"  
他将一条腿从金发身前跨过，变成侧卧的姿势去捡地上的手机，小金发趁机按住他两条腿往前推，让他露出小穴，一言不发继续艹弄。  
大明星深呼吸了一口气，接起了这个越洋电话，开了免提。  
“老师今天没行程吗？这么闲下午给我打电话”  
男人手指轻轻扣着桌面，“我做歌的时候缺点素材，想找你要，上次我给你的素材还满意吗？等价交换，你也给我一点”  
“嗯…老师……想要什么素材？”  
男人轻轻在话筒边说：“你的喘息，和……叫床声” 男人扯了一下嘴角，这个玩笑已经越界，可是他一想到上两次在作曲室和休息室的半强迫的情事，就心底一阵燥热，已经过去2个月了呢。  
小金发的顶弄已经快到尾声，一下比一下重，他被艹的两眼发黑，后穴湿滑无比，好几次肉棒都要滑出去，似乎不满于他的不专心，小金发几下重顶次次都直逼某个凸起，他怕自己忍不住尖叫，咬住了一只手，暂时瞒过这波高潮。  
电话里沉默了半晌，在男人以为对面会羞愤挂电话的档口，  
“好……可是我不会……老师要教我吗？”  
“听哥哥的就行，你在床上吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“把衣服解开，露出奶子了吗？”  
大明星的丝质睡衣只剩一颗纽扣还系着，他颤抖着解开最后一颗扣子，解完把一根手指按在红润的唇上，示意小金发噤声。  
“露出了……”  
“哥哥现在用大拇指按你奶子呢，有感觉吗？”  
大明星听着羞耻的语音，一只手按上了一边粉色的乳头。  
“两边都按了，是不是感觉很痒？要不要哥哥帮你止痒？怎么做才能止痒？”  
“要……哥哥……舔……嗯……”他一只手被小金发按着无法动弹，只能挺起一边胸，正在卖力抽插的男人看他这样，只当他被艹的太爽了，乳头也空虚了，听话的低头舔了起来，很快胸前就一片水光，湿漉漉的。乳尖完全挺立起来，原本粉色的乳晕因为情动颜色略加深，泛着色情的红。真是极品，他心想，亚洲人真是又紧又热又骚，这次song camp太值了。  
“哥哥舔的你奶子硬了吗？”  
“嗯……啊……硬……了…另一边也不要停”  
“艹！”男人因为大明星意外的配合而咒骂出声，“妖精！”  
大明星一只手揉着一边乳头，另一只按着胸前正在作怪的头，身下小穴承受着一下下的艹弄。  
“你都硬了，是因为哥哥舔得你爽吗？哥哥也硬了，你要怎样？”  
他想起上次被这个男人半强迫拉开着腿在作曲室地毯上艹射的细节，肉棒顶端开始渗出透明的液体来。  
“我…帮哥哥口……”  
“宝贝……张嘴……”男人解开了拉链，肉棒已经硬的不行。  
“啊……嗯……啊啊…”他一张嘴，呻吟抑制不住的漏出来。小金发趁机将三根手指伸进他柔软的口腔里，模拟性交的动作搅弄。模糊暧昧的搅动声和水声传进了电话里。  
“宝贝舔湿了吗？”  
“嗯…”  
“哥哥的肉棒顶到你喉咙了，宝贝用嘴帮哥哥按摩一下好不好，宝贝的小嘴好湿好热”  
令人羞耻至极的对话让大明星体温更高，无意识的收紧后穴，仿佛要烧起来，这使得正在艹他的金发男人爽的无以复加，太热太紧了。  
话筒里只传来断断续续的水声和偶尔几声压抑不住的呻吟，但是男人只要想到这个尤物在床上想着他的肉棒自渎的样子，就要发疯，发疯般的想艹他。  
小金发突然贴着他耳语“Your boyfriend? listening？”   
原以为听不懂中文的老外不知道他们在说什么，被床伴突然拆穿带来了另一波异样的快感，小金发突然重重顶了几下，死死按住他，然后将一股股精液尽数射进小穴深处。这一波射精仿佛带着温度，把他烫的颤抖起来，抑制不住的呻吟传进了话筒里。  
“哥哥……”  
“上面的小嘴吃完哥哥的肉棒了，下面要不要？”  
“嗯……”  
“说出来宝贝，你不说我不知道。”  
“要…哥哥的……肉棒…进来”  
“让哥哥听听你出水没有。把听筒放过去，乖”  
他将电话机听筒靠近后穴，颤抖着用手指伸进小穴，刚刚高潮过的后穴此刻还在一张一合，里面有白浊正在往外溢出，画面极度色情。  
“啊……不要听了……”  
“不行……你知道我现在多想马上飞过来吗？”  
手指抽插的速度不是很快，高潮过后的酸软席卷了全身，每寸皮肤都敏感到极点，后穴深处痒意难耐，他已经不知道这噗嗤的水声到底多少是精液多少是后穴自己出的水。只觉得后面湿漉漉一片。而听筒对面的男人可能正听着他发出的水声自慰。这想象让他脸色爆红，像一只煮熟的虾。  
“啊……！”他突然发出一声辗转的惊呼。  
“是不是插到你的G点了？”  
身后手指突然多了2根，小金发坏笑着加入了抽插的行列。并且加快了速度，手掌心在抽插中拍打着臀尖，发出了啪啪的声音，传进了听筒里。  
“啊啊啊……哥哥……啊……嗯……”小金发按住他骨盆处不让他挣扎逃脱，手指飞快抽插，水声越发大起来。被大洋彼岸的好友听着被另一个人指奸，这刺激太大令得他马上又接近高潮，前面已经射过一次，现在吐出的清液，眼见马上要射，前端却突然被一把按住，Fuck！他想骂人，抬脚就踹在小金发身上。  
“宝贝要射了吗？一起！”  
“啊！！哥哥……”身后的手指又换成了肉棒，插进去的一瞬间爽的他直哆嗦，他有种不好的预感，他不想射出精液以外的东西。  
他被翻过来摆成后入的姿势，身后的男人一边玩味的笑着一边掐住他的腰狠狠往后拉，一下下往自己胯上狠撞，拍的臀尖发红。  
电话另一端的男人并不知道此间经历着怎样的情事，不知道他的宝贝正在被另一个男人疯狂抽插中。  
“啊啊啊……哥哥不要了……受不了了…要射了……”  
他抽抽噎噎哭起来……刚刚已经射过的性器还在高潮，快感积累的太多，释放需要时间，爽到大脑皮层的感觉，电话还没挂，羞耻感掌控了他的身体，身后的肉棒太长顶到了无法言说的深处，每次抽出都带出鲜红的媚肉，他觉得自己的身体已经不是自己的了，每次肉棒撞到那个凸起的点，他前端就有一股热流涌出，他哭了起来，手指划过手机屏幕，挂断了电话，fuck！


End file.
